Truths Untold
by MooN x EyeS
Summary: The story of the wallflower, the snake, and the dragon, how three distinct lives became entwined as one. Note, two of the main characters are of my own imagination, the other is Draco.


Truths Untold  
Part One - The Wall Flower and the Snake  
  
Not meant to be, her heart cried protest. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts, Laynee Jaiti had silently loved the Slytherin God, Damien Killingsworth. Her usually bright blue eyes dimmed with unwept, hidden tears as she watched him laugh with a group of friends. Rowena bless him, her heart ached just from gaping at his beauty, his suave persona. Laynee guiltily bowed her head and attempted to focus on her five scroll essay for astronomy. Her cheeks burned as she thought about him. Damien was like one of those muggle drugs; she was hooked and so addicted. His green-grey eyes swept through the library twice before settling upon Laynee's lone figure huddled over her books. She looked up and for a brief moment, they gazed at each other. Blushing furiously, Laynee glowed a soft pink hue as she silently cherished the shared glance. Listlessly, he nodded a brisk, seemingly meaningless greeting. For seven years, they had been in the same classes, but a mere fistful of words had been exchanged. Bewildered, Laynee hurriedly gathered her books and rushed out of the library.  
  
He was sick of how his world had been run, tired of being lusted by all the girls, and tired of having false friends. The Slytherins he hung out with disgusted him. Superiority was all he could feel for them, those mindless oafs. His mother just HAD to send him to such a terrible school. It was crawling with mudbloods and their lovers. Those bloody halfbloods who were considered "decent" were ridiculous, and the purebloods were no better. Damien hated Hogwarts with intensity; it had been a waste of his youth. For a guy that had everything from wealth to fine girls, Damien was quite angry. He lived in constant hatred and smiled through clenched teeth and a bloody mask. As he surveyed the library, Damien noticed that girl, the one with raven-black hair and clear blue eyes. Her beautiful eyes were usually glazed with hatred, but he had to admit, she was still pretty good- looking. She intrigued him, but in all seven years, she had not once tried to be his girlfriend. The girl always looked right through him and when she did notice him, it was no more than glancing at a gnat. But, no matter, she meant nothing to Damien; she was a measly halfblood, a Ravenclaw. Damien straightened his shoulders; he didn't even remember her name. What was it again? Janey? Gainey? Elaine? Something like that. Professor Snape's sharp voice snatched Damien from his thoughts, "Killingsworth, your uncle has come to see you and wishes to have a word with you. Report immediately to Headmaster Dumbledore. Then, get your bloody arse on the pitch and get your bloody team together."  
  
Scowling, Damien slumped his way toward Dumbledore's office. He wasn't too interested in meeting his uncle. Bloody Draco must have whined to his father about how Damien treated him at quidditch practice. Damien hated his sixth year cousin, Draco Malfoy, more than anything else in the world, except for maybe mudbloods and muggles. He muttered to himself as he ascended the stairs. Two first year Gryffindors goggled at his regal presence, and whispered amongst themselves, wondering if Damien was crazy. Glaring at them, a smirk curled his lips and a snarl rose from his throat. Squeaking, the Gryffindor girls ran in fear. Insanely laughing, Damien peered after them. He was in no rush to talk to his uncle, Lucius Malfoy. Frowning, he stalked his way forward. His mother, Belle Channings Malfoy, was the half-sister of Lucius Malfoy, the product of an affair. She, along with her brother, was a highly esteemed deatheater who married Rand Killingsworth, a fellow deatheater. Being the illegitimate daughter, the Malfoys sent her to America and shunned her. Oddly enough, Lucius was the only one who took pity upon her and her son. Before Damien's tenth birthday, Rand Killingsworth took up a mistress and left his young wife and son for a new life and a new family, back in England.  
  
Bitter resentment filled his cold heart as Damien reached the bottom of Dumbledore's tower. Deliberately climbing the stairs slowly, Damien lingered in the gorgeously sculptured stairwell. At last, Damien reached the room, sauntering in as if he didn't care to be there. Nodding a brusque welcome, Dumbledore sat behind his mahogany desk. His phoenix turned a blood-red eye toward the interloper, its fiery eyes burning a hole through Damien. Scowling, Damien glared murderously back at the bird until it turned its beak away in abhorrence. A long blond haired man of stature lounged in one of the two armchairs. His bleak stare slightly softened as Damien entered the cozy and warm room filled with scrolls. Sipping his cup of tea, the tall regal man awaited for his nephew to speak. Damien studied Lucius with a hard frown. Lucius could be considered a handsome man with his platinum blond hair and blue-grey eyes any female would kill for, but his angry glower, his tone of superiority and biting stare soiled his pretty image. Lucius' eyes followed Damien as Lucius traced his serpent- sculptured staff.  
  
Clearing his throat, Dumbledore motioned for Damien to sit. After Damien was seated, Dumbledore began, "As you know, Ramon Hale-Lee has left the school to play professional quidditch for the esteemed Appleby Arrows, therefore forfeiting his position as Head Boy, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and chaser for the Slytherin House. Before he left, I sought his admonition; I inquired who he suggested should compensate as Head Boy, captain, and chaser. For chaser, he said to leave the choice to the new captain, although he highly recommended a certain promising fifth year. Mr. Hale-Lee bid me to leave the future captain and future Head Boy each a letter. The name of the fifth year is included in the captain's letter," Dumbledore paused and sub-consciously, Damien leaned forward in anticipation.  
  
"Well? Who did Ramon suggest? Who will be the new captain? Who is going to be the new Head Boy?" Damien impatiently hammered the headmaster with questions. His voice gradually rose with his curiousity. Dumbledore quietly and calmly raised his hand, utterly silencing Damien.  
  
"Mr. Hale-Lee recommended you, Mr. Killingsworth, for both Head Boy and captain of the Quidditch team," Damien fidgeted with excitement, "In the last two weeks, the Professors of the Slytherin House and I have supervised you, keeping Mr. Hale-Lee's nomination in mind. We deem you an excellent epitome for the Slytherin house and as a prefect, you have demonstrated incredible counts of just leadership. Since Mr. Hale-Lee's departure, you have successfully aided Mr. Montague on organizing the team," Damien beamed with delight, "However, Mr. Killingsworth, in doing our investigation, we discovered a few of your. distasteful habits and often cruel displays of discretion. We also noticed your tendency to. mishandle the lower years, especially if they are not Slytherin," Dumbledore took a breath as Damien sagged, "However, keeping in mind that you are, in fact, a member of the Slytherin House. We, the staff of Hogwarts, have agreed to promote you from prefect to Head Boy. We also have agreed to promote you to captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Congratulations, here are Mr. Hale-Lee's letters. I assume you will scutinize them, and take Mr. Hale-Lee's advice, no?"  
  
Astounded, Damien nodded in response and gaped in disbelief as Lucius beamed with pride. Head Boy and captain of the Quidditch team? This was more than Damien could ever ask for, well besides making professional Quidditch, like his friend, Ramon. The familiar Malfoy smirk crept upon his face as pride over his two latest accomplishments filled his heart. Oh, he couldn't wait to see the look on Draco's face when Draco hears the news. Draco will just drop dead with envy. Damien had achieved these honors all by himself, without Lucius' reputation and immense wealth. No one else could and would share the credit for the hours hard work poured into this. It was all Damien's, all his! Suppressing his protective growl, Damien snuck a quick glance toward his loftily smirking relation, and then back to the benevolent, kind smile from Dumbledore. Damien's eyes narrowed with suspicion as doubt infected his haughty thoughts. What was going on? He raised an eyebrow and demanded to know. Ignoring Damien's inquiry, Dumbledore proceeded to speak with Lucius and whisked his robes out of the room. Silence echoed the noble man's exit and Damien's mood soured as he was left alone with a bloody fire bird and his ridiculous uncle. He muttered, "Well? What do you want?"  
  
Lucius' luminous eyes narrowed at Damien's curt rudeness. Even if that dratted boy hated all Malfoys, aside from his mother, Damien had no right to treat Lucius like a peasant, no worse, like a bloody mudblood. After all, Lucius was still his blood uncle, even if only half. He was going to break that boy, phsyically if necessary. Damien needed to learn his manners; he needed to respect his superiors. Aye, the Dark Lord would be happy about Damien's progress, he was following the revered Tom Riddle's exact footsteps, if not more successful. Lucius smiled, Damien would one day take the Dark Lord's place, and succeed him. Damien would become the greatest of all great wizards. A child of the Malfoy house, aye, that would certainly bring them back into power. Damien, with his irresistable leadership, charms, and the notorious good looks of the Malfoy line, would bring followers from all over, flocking, no, begging, to be deatheaters and what not. Success would be ensured and forever a Dark Lord would rule over a world of pureblood wizards. It would no longer be a dream, but it will become a reality. A sinister grin of satisfaction dawned upon his face, but Lucius never noticed. 


End file.
